Successfully recovering the maximum amount of hydrocarbon production from a well is largely dependent upon characteristics of the wellbore drilled into the earth formation. How accurately a well operator understands the conditions that affect the drilling operation can have a significant effect on efficiency and on the ultimate production from a well. As such, tools to increase knowledge of the effects of the wellbore on the drillstring during drilling are of interest to well operators.